Devices which allegedly maximize fuel efficiency and minimize pollutants are many. A list of those most pertinent to the present discussion is set forth below. None of these devices are the same as the invention now presented.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,756 (Whatmough) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,826 (France) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,687 (Mennesson) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,470 (Mathieu) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,471 (Mathieu) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,658 (Bucherer) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,031 (Weber) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,918 (Walmark) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,033 (Messinger) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,987 (Lee) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,185 (Lavin) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,659 (Fuchs) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,983 (Benvenuti) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,185 (Rector) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,378 (Moseley) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,290 (Munden) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,599 (Marsee) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,648 (Seeley, Jr.) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,758 (Huff) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,489 (Frey) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,849 (Hecht) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,618 (Higashigawa) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,438 (McKay) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,760 (Jones) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,195 (Robson) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,170 (Drahos)